


Bank Job

by my_mad_fatuation



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_mad_fatuation/pseuds/my_mad_fatuation
Summary: Finn has a plan, but Rae doesn't think it sounds like such a good idea.





	Bank Job

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little scene based on a dialogue prompt (#2): https://my-mad-fatuation.tumblr.com/post/169829669788/dialogue-prompts

“Are you even listening?” Finn asked as Rae continued to read her book.

“Yes,” she replied. She looked up at him. “It just takes me a while to process so much stupid all at once."

“Stupid? What’s stupid about my idea?”

“To rob a bank?"

“Yes.”

“It’s just stupid.”

“Are you morally opposed to robbing a bank?” he said. “You’ll shoplift from supermarkets, but oh, you wouldn’t want to steal from those poor bankers, now, would you?”

“I don’t have a problem with the idea of robbing a bank in and of itself,” said Rae. “It’s just your plan that’s stupid. And unless you’ve got Ansel Elgort in a getaway car outside, it’s not going to work.”

“But, see, this is the brilliance of my plan,” he continued. “Instead of having a getaway car, which is a little obvious, we’ll just walk out of there with the money and get on a bus all casual and the like, and—”

“Okay, I’ve stopped listening. You’ve reached peak stupidity.”

“Fine.” He slumped onto the sofa with his arms folded. “What do you want to do today, then?”


End file.
